<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooktacular Night by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466645">Spooktacular Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Shenanigans [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes Betting, Canon Fanclub, Costumes, Gen, Implied Sephiroth/Tseng, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not exactly Halloween, Press and Tabloids, Rufus Shinra being a mastermind, Sharing Clothes, Shinra Company, Shinra Company Event, Socially Awkward Sephiroth, deliberate misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra Co. is holding Spooktacular Night.</p><p>The Turks thought of hiding away until it's all over but Rufus had other plans.</p><p>....and it involved the SOLDIER First Class trio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena &amp; Reno &amp; Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra &amp; Tseng, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Shenanigans [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooktacular Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a Halloween Special hahaha</p><p>This one actually started a week before Halloween.</p><p>Hope everyone had a good read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Spooktacular night. HR, ahem, Human Capital deparment seemed to think it was a valid time as ever to hold a costume party. Didn't help that the PR department was all gung ho about it and in the span of 72 hours, the whole building was trussed up in cheap spooky stuff.</p><p>To make matters worse, the directors were into it, too. Especially Scarlett with her skimpier than usual 'demon' outfit. She looked more at home in her costume than she does in her usual dress. But it's also probably because it's borderline fetishwear with the fake leather halter top and almost uncomfortably tight looking fake leather pants that goes with it. Surprisingly enough, it didn't squeak as she moved.</p><p>The Turks thought of hiding away until it was all over. They would have managed it had Rufus not came for them...dressed as a badly wrapped mummy...or more than usual.</p><p>"Despite your department's reputation, I thought you'd be the first to rise up to the challenge." He drawled dismissively, eyes landing on Reno. "It would be in our best interest to join the festivities while it lasts."</p><p>"Yes sir." Reno answered.</p><p>"Please don't disappoint. The meeting today is going to be tedious as it is." He said offhandedly before exiting.</p><p>Once he was out, the three stared at Reno as he sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this, yo."</p><p>-</p><p>The Turks had gotten a lot of...negativity on a lot of stuff and it would really help if they didn't get more. It is hard enough trying to get stationaries without being delayed for at least a week with a scared shitless doe-eyed intern delivering it. Despite Elena's best efforts, most of the said intern would start stuttering once they see Reno or Rude...or on the rare occasion Elena needed to wear protective but suspicious, black leather gloves.</p><p>"I have to say, this is pretty cool." As she gave herself a once over with her form fitting stretchable witch costume. She still had her standard issue Turk uniform under it and the lacy design helped conceal it all. The pointed hat was pretty light too.</p><p>"Called in a favour. Helped this chick with her ex once." Reno said off-handedly as he adjusted his pointed ears. He had tattered pants on and with his scrawniness, he looked like a goblin. He had a makeshift club made from the janitor's mop. He even managed to get camo paint and was making goblin markings on his body. If it wasn't for his skin colour, he could have been shot dead.</p><p>Suddenly, Elena didn't want him to elaborate on who the owner of the dress is.</p><p>"How's it going?" Reno teased Rude.</p><p>Rude only had a criss-cross of ammunition's belt as his shirt with camo pants and gun cartridges everywhere.</p><p>Rude didn't like how exposed he was but it is practical...to Tseng and Elena at least.</p><p>He merely grunted his reply.</p><p>"Do you know what Tseng's dressed up as?" Elena asked, taking her seat.</p><p>Reno paused. "Himself." He said before chuckling. </p><p>Elena groused. "Come on. Seriously."</p><p>"No, no. Think about it. Who else would the perfect boogey man?" He reasoned. "He's like <em>the</em> Turk. Once he gets your number, you're done for."</p><p>Elena grimaced. It is true. Between the four of them, any job that gets to Tseng is as good as done.</p><p>"Wutai?" Rude offered as he drank his coffee.</p><p>Reno looked thoughtfully. "Makes sense why it's taking him so long." Between armour to full on traditional costumes, it's going to be a pain.</p><p>They waited for Tseng to return to office when their phones rang.</p><p>"Shit, he's at the meeting already?" Reno cursed as everyone scrambled after seeing their message.</p><p>"More moving, less talking." Rude said curtly and in no time, they were in the lift.</p><p>-</p><p>Joining Scarlett's retinue guarding the door, the fully uniformed troopers eyed them with condescension. Apparently, uniformed units were exempted.</p><p>It goes without saying that they didn't like each other.</p><p>The directors came out with their secretaries and PAs. Keeping a straight face was so hard when the President marched out in a Tankbuster foam costume, joined with Reeves in a full Moogle bodysuit with the head in hands and her PA dressed as a glittery fairy. Heidegger was in SOLDIER uniform. Holy shit, there's actually one in his size. Hojo...well, he gave everyone a pretty vile sneer in his labcoat. Lastly, it was Scarlett with her outfit and a prop trident. Not sure where that came from but to the Turk's relief, her entourage went with her. Then it was Rufus the mummy and...</p><p>Rude, Elena and Reno took a second to process at the sight. Tseng was dressed as a black haired Sephiroth. However, the fact that it looked slightly ill fitted meant that…it was probably borrowed from the man himself.</p><p>Rufus had a smirk on his face for some reason as he followed the entourage to the lifts. Tseng gave them a sharp nod towards the lift, indicating they’ll be escorting him.</p><p>“It’s a pity the security forces aren’t allowed to participate.” Rufus said offhandedly.</p><p>Heideggar just got on the lift with his bodyguards, looking for all intent and purposes, as serious as a SOLDIER on a mission.</p><p>It was just Hojo and them left when he went down.</p><p>“All things considered, Mr. Vice President. This is probably a blessing.” Hojo said with some derision. “Wasting time and money on those frivolous additions when you can get a better one if they just invest more in the labs.” He turned his sights on them. “Perhaps, if there’s a need for real pointed ears, there might be a way to give it.”</p><p>For a minute there, Reno was regretting his choice badly. If he’s going to be volunteered as a test subject, he’ll be smacking him in the face.</p><p>Rufus chuckled. “As much as I want to agree, Doctor. Provisions against Wutai is more prudent to defend our resources, especially most of the Mako sites. I believe losing said sites would be a great loss to your department.” He ended sounding somewhat frustrated.</p><p>Hojo nodded with a sigh. “Alas, this is not an ideal world. Had it been so, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”</p><p>Just then the lift came and Hojo stepped into it alone. He left without another word.</p><p>The breath of relief was unanimous.</p><p>“I swear, if he wants me as a guinea pig, I’m giving him a kick in the face.”</p><p>Elena gave a shaky laugh. “I guess your costume was too convincing.”</p><p>“Which is exactly what I wanted.” Rufus came with a smirk. “Considering we still have time, perhaps I’ll brief you now.”</p><p>-</p><p>According to Rufus, there’s a bet between them. Whoever ends up in frontpage next morning for the Spooktacular, they’ll win.</p><p>“Sure thing, boss.” Reno said excitedly.</p><p>“Indeed.” Rufus said in amusement. “Be ready for the cameras, shall we.”</p><p>Predictably, the lobby was full of paparazzi and there were calls for comments and spewing of questions. They escorted him to the parking lobby, passing Scarlet who was posing like it was a red-carpet event.</p><p>Suddenly, the three First Class passed through with their respective fans not too far away. Sephiroth was in a familiar ill fitted suit with Angeal dressing like he was going to the fields, straw hat included and Genesis was shirtless and in pants of dramatic shades of red and orange with pointy and malicious looking horn he must have plucked from a beast, mimicking Ifrit.</p><p>As if it wasn’t suspicious enough, Sephiroth had part of his hair tied back like Tseng would.</p><p>The cheering and cooing of fans had more security officers coming out and they knew they need to escort him back to the car safely.</p><p>“Tseng!” Sephiroth called. Pausing, Tseng gave him a questioning look.</p><p>He held up a thumbs up and gave him a small smile before his two friends urged them to move or else be overwhelmed with the crowds.</p><p>Once they were in the garage, the victorious smirk on Rufus’ face was hard to ignore. It was obvious this was a ploy, carefully crafted by the Vice President.</p><p>On the way back to the secure lift, the trio was giving him curious glances. Initially, Tseng wanted to ignore that but he relented with a sigh. “Yes, this was exchanged with Sephiroth. No, we’re not in a relationship. Yes, it was the Vice President’s plan.” He answered the more obvious questions.</p><p>The trio perked up at the answer. “Damn, boss. This might just work.” Reno said in awe. “The tabloids are definitely going to take it.”</p><p>Tseng sighed. “It will prove to be <em>too</em> effective. I might be receiving more bomb parcels and death threats.” He said in a dramatic mournful tone.</p><p>The trio froze for a minute before all of them started sniggering and laughing.</p><p>“Sir, I think it’s bad sport to make people waste money for deliveries that goes straight into the incinerator.” Elena finally said as she calmed down. Tseng just shrugged as they reached their floor.</p><p>“Another thing Sir, how did you manage to convince him to lend his clothes?” She asked referring to Sephiroth.</p><p>“Ah, that is something to be kept between myself and him.” He said mysteriously with a glint of amusement.</p><p>Reno scoffed. “You just asked him, didn’t you?”</p><p>At this Tseng chuckled again. “And that’s why you’re a Turk.”</p><p>Elena looked disappointed. “That’s it?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Can’t believe you fit that.” Genesis said as they hung out at their haunt, in plain clothes this time.</p><p>“See, I told you he’d fit just fine.” Zack said proudly putting up his drink victoriously.</p><p>“It’s a bit tight on my chest and shoulders but the coat covers it.” Sephiroth replied frankly.</p><p>“Awww.” Zack replied, defeated.</p><p>“Now, now. We’re here to de-stress after work.” Came Angeal wise words. “The debrief was tiring enough and doesn’t help the costuming was made compulsory for us, too.”</p><p>“But it fun!” Zack cheered.</p><p>“I can’t believe it but I happen to agree.” Genesis said with teasing sneer at Zack.</p><p>“Fine, bully me.” Zack mocked sulk before earning a peck on the cheeks from an apologetic redhead.</p><p>“Talking about disbelief, how did you know Tseng? He’s a private person.” Sephiroth asked curiously, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“I just met him at the SOLDIER floor and he asked super nicely where you were. He even had some chocolate and shared with me.” He regaled them. “He said the Vice President sent him to find Sephiroth so I was bummed that you might be going away to another mission but he told me that it wasn’t mission related and he needed to borrow your clothes. I was getting late and brought him along to the storage room to find costumes and there you guys were, too.”</p><p>“Clearly, the Goddess doesn’t forsake us.” Genesis said with a chuckle. “There was barely anything that could fit us in there. If he hadn’t come, I’d probably try my hand in turning you into a male Shiva.”</p><p>Angeal snorted his drink at the mental image as Sephiroth and Zack laughed along.</p><p>“Are you ok, Angeal?” Sephiroth asked as he passed a napkin towards him.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Angeal said, eye watering as he recovered. “Was that what the thumbs up for?”</p><p>Sephiroth cocked his head in confusion as the other two took interest. They were too busy finding their way at that time to ask about until then. “The suit was a nice fit if not for the shirt. I don’t know if he would hear me if I said thank you so I did a thumbs up.”</p><p>“Oh, Sephiroth, my guileless love.” Genesis uttered as he left his drink and went to hug him.</p><p>Sephiroth returned the hug whilst looking confused. Zack was sniggering until he was red in the face and Angeal sighed with an amused smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>“Just in case you might miss the…other implications.” Angeal began. “Other people might have seen it as you approving of how he looks in <em>your</em> clothes.”</p><p>Sephiroth took a second to realise what it meant. “Oh.” He said awkwardly as Genesis gave a comforting pat on his back as he pulled away from the hug.</p><p>“If it is any consolation, I think I would have shouted thank you and giving up after a few times because of the noise. Your solution is more energy saving.” Genesis comforted him.</p><p>“And we should probably get dinner before the kitchens get swamped with dinner orders.” Angeal said as he got to his feet to order. “The usual?”</p><p>Since it wasn’t the usual, Angeal gave up and all four of them marched up to the counter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The winner was indeed Tseng. What the winner or rather Rufus won? An extra helicopter.</p><p>Yeah, none too surprised there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>